Capcom Classics Collection
Capcom Classics Collection is a compilation of Capcom arcade games that was released for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox on September 27, 2005. It was developed by Digital Eclipse Software (now Backbone Entertainment). A second volume, Capcom Classics Collection Vol. 2 was released on November 24, 2006, also for PS2 and Xbox. Two PlayStation Portable compilations, Capcom Classics Collection Remixed and Capcom Classics Collection Reloaded were released on March 22 and October 24, 2006, respectively. A Game Boy Advance compilation, Capcom Classics Mini Mix, was released on September 19, 2006. This includes Mighty Final Fight, not available on any of the other releases. Games in the Classics Collection * 1942 * 1943: The Battle of Midway * 1943 Kai * Bionic Commando * Commando * Exed Exes * Final Fight * Forgotten Worlds * Ghosts 'n Goblins * Ghouls 'n Ghosts * Gun.Smoke * Legendary Wings * Mercs * Pirate Ship Higemaru * Section Z * SonSon * Street Fighter II * Street Fighter II: Champion Edition * Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts * Trojan * Vulgus Games in the Classics Collection Vol. 2 * 1941: Counter Attack * Avengers * Black Tiger * Captain Commando * King Of Dragons * Knights Of The Round * Last Duel * Magic Sword * Mega Twins * Quiz & Dragons * Side Arms Hyper Dyne * The Speed Rumbler * Street Fighter * Strider * Super Street Fighter II Turbo * Three Wonders * Tiger Road * Varth: Operation Thunderstorm * Block Block - A ball travels across the screen, bouncing off the top and side walls of the screen. When a brick is hit, the ball bounces away and the brick is destroyed. The player loses a turn when the ball touches the bottom of the screen. To prevent this from happening, the player has a movable paddle to bounce the ball upward and back into play. Released in 1991. * Eco Fighters - (Ultimate Ecology in Japan) is an arcade game released on the CPS-2 arcade system board on December 1993. The game is a horizontal shooter, where the player controls a ship with a rotating gun. As suggested by both its titles, the game has an "eco-friendly" theme. Classics Mini Mix Exclusive Game * Mighty Final Fight Other Compilations *''Capcom Generations'' - (1998) *''Capcom Puzzle World'' - (2005) *''Capcom Arcade'' - (2010) for Apple iPhone Credits Block Block Staff Planner: F.Kuwahara, Udatoshi, Y.Okamoto Designer: S.Sakashita, H.K, M.Miyao Programmer: T.Ohta, K.Akiyama, N.Sakoda Sound Designer: P-Chan, T'Yomage Special Thanks: Chin, Tetsu, Y.Maeda And Others... Eco Fighters Staff Object: S・Y, Imomushi, Chama, The Pin K, Dway!, Ovava, Minobeyan, Kakunaka Scroll: Go, Y・N, May, Ziggy, Oyami, Hiropon Program: Yuuya, A・Komorini, Tilde・Kaw, Commander Guchi, Some-P Sound Designer: Toshio・K, Hiroaki・K Music Composer: Syun Voice: K-Ta Nishihara, Yoshiya Nemoto, Chisa Yokoyama Planner: Meshi, Konou, Etos Special Thanks to: Sho, Sensei, Nezumi, Buppo, Shin, Aoi Mix, Tarabar, Y・Ida, Mr Shiraiwa, Gamest, and All Capcom Staff Producer: Yokamoto Original Planner: Keisuke Mori Box Art Image:CCCV1CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Volume 1 928346_67406_front.jpg|XBOX version 933100_75675_front.jpg|PS2 version Image:CCCV2CoverScan.png|Volume 2 Image:CCCRemixedCoverScan.png|Remixed Image:CCCReloadedCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Reloaded Image:CCMMCoverScan.png|''Mini Mix'' Image:PuzzleWorldBox.png|Capcom Puzzle World Image:CCCJapan.png|''Japan'' Volume 1 Image:CCCReloadedJapan.png|''Japan'' Reloaded Category:Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:PSP Games